The piston engine, dominates the power plant market for cars but it is difficult to redesign a piston engine for stricter air pollution standards, the price of petroleum is crescent, and the good perfomance makes low the engine efficiency at car legal speed.
The invention is the result of a research to solve these problems.
The invention, with a similar original cost to the car piston engine, is more efficient than any other known combustion engine, a passenger car can make more than 90 mpg in urban streets or in a highway at 60 mph.
The invention can use any commercial fuel fluid, especially compressed natural gas.
The invention is cleaner than any other known combustion engine, oil-free, it uses a catalityc converter and it produces undefiled exhaust emission, it is cooled and cleaned by gas washers and acid control without water consumption.